


I need you here

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Money, Summer, possible break up?, rachel wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Money was always tight for Chloe and her mom but after this new situation they have to make compromisses, Rachel only wants to help but made it worse. Will Chloe and Rachels relationship survive this?





	I need you here

Chloe stands in front of Stephs "Gay info Stand" at Blackwell hall "Here, I dont know who else fit this more" Steph say to Chloe and give her a gayflag button "Thanks" she say and pined it up to her shirt. "Can I also have one?" a similar voice say, hands start to hug Chloes belly and a head rest on her souhlder, it Rachel. She give Chloe a kiss and Steph also give her a button, she pined it also on her shirt "We see us then at lunch break Steph? Rachel ask the girl with the white Beanie and red shirt "Sure, till then" Steph say "Till lunch break, bye" Chloe say and walk with Rachel hand in hand to her locker.

As they walking to Rachels locker Victoria cross her way "Why I wouldnt knew that Blackwells outing gays would be at Steph Gingrichs stand. You two are such losers" Victoria say nice as always, Chloe roll her eyes and Rachel say back "Better be proud of how you are instand" "Instand of beeing such a bitch like you" Chloe cut Rachel off, Victoria let out a sigh and say "Why I even talking with you bitches, bye" and she walks away Rachel smile at Chloe and they walking to her locker.

Its lunch time and Chloe, Rachel and Steph sitting at one of the Tables inside "Im really impressed how much Stundes wehre at your stand" Rachel say to Steph and eat her yoguhrt "Yeah I was supprised to" Steph say "I bet this is a god sign, even wehn I not be a good example" the blue haird say Rachel looks at Chloe and say "No Chloe we are all a very good example" both smile at each other. "Babe why are you dont eating?" Rachel ask her girlfriend, Chloe shrug her shoulders and say "Im not hungry, that Victoria Backtalk challenge was not good for my tummy" and she lean her hand agains her head, Rachel notice that Chloe looks sad.

The next day Rachel waiting for Chloe at her locker and thinks how sad she is that she couldnt spent the rest of the night at Chloes home but the Joyce break up with David situation is not the easeyest at time. Chloe is very relifed that it happend, Joyce had no other choice than do this but both of them know that I and my family are here to support them, also we dont know where he is now, we think he left town waht is the best for all. My mom supportet Joyce right from the beginning and help her with some stuff like I do with Chloe. "Hey drama Queen" Chloe say to Rachel, they hug and Rachel check Chloe out noticed something and say funny "Are you other shirts at the laundry or why this shirt?" "Waht can I make that I run into a door and cut my shirt off?" Chloe say a little mad "Hey its okay, I was joking" Rachel say and both walking in there classes.

They wehre at there Junkyard hide and seek at the boat, Rachel brought Muffins and some drinks, Chloe eat all of them "Wouw Chloe, when was the last time you eat?" Rachel say jokley "3 days ago" Chloe say back with full mouth. "Wait you mean this seroius? whats wrong?" Rachel ask Chloe worried and get closer to her "Its..... just. Since David isnt here anymore money is tight, we nearly can buy everything, Mom means mabye we have to move out and to a neibourhood city. I also think of quiting School and search a Job" "wait, really why you dont talk to me Chloe? you know my family can help" Rachel say to Chloe and want take her hand but Chloe dont want. "Because of this Rach. We can make this by our own, we dont want charity from youre Family" and she jump of the boat, Rachel follows Chloe and say as she try to catch up with her "You dont runaway! Chloe pls, stop, This all is just very new to me, I dont wanna fight with you because of this" Chloe stop and both of them hug "Listen wehn it really comes do this, I knew we can make it Rachel, together we can do all" Chloe say with a little smile, Rachel smiles back and both of them get in the truck.

At diner Rachel only can thinnk waht Chloe told her today "sweety, is all alright?" Rose ask her daughter "Not really" Rachel say sad "Has it do to with Chloe? is she in trouble?" James ask and rachel tell her parents all "Maybe we can give them a credit and they bay it back wehn they can." James say and Rose say back "Great Idea Honey, I will talk to Joyce" Rose say, Rachel look suprised and ask "But why you would to that? I mean its great to hear this mom and dad" James look over to his daughter and say "Honey you and Chloe are toghter since so long and we know that you two will be married wehn you are 21, they already part of our family" Rachel smiles and say "youre right dad and tahnk you but I want first to talk to Chloe" "Its alright sweetie" her mom say and they countine with diner.

Rachel is in her room and has put on some music, its Saturday and Chloe arrive every minute, the blonde with the feather erring is soo happy that she start dancing in her room and diddnt notice that Chloe is already there "Thats hot" the bluehaird say, Rachel smiles and jump to Chloe give her a tightly hug and a long kiss "For waht?" Chloe ask "I have good news" Rachel say with a big smile, both still standing close to each other "and waht?" Chloe ask "You dont have to move or quite Blackwell" Rachel say happy "Waht why?" Chloe ask suprised and Rachel told Chloe all. Chloe steps back from Rachel and pulled out of her hug "ARE YOU SERIOUS RACH? I TOLD YOU WE CAN DO THIS ALONE" Chloe scream at Rachel angry, "I just want to help Chloe, I dont want that you dont be here anymore" "Oh because thats so tragic for you. You know you can be freinds in Blackwell with everyone and we watched a lot movies that we know a long-distance relationship can work" the bluehaird say  "Also dont you trust me? or why you do that? you think i caint do it alone?" Chloe say sad, Rachel try to stroke over Chloes arm but she shrug back "Chloe no, you know I know you can do all, just that feeling beeing her alone without you break my heart!" Rachel say sad "But that dont means you have the right to do this, If you would love me you would respect my choice and not do this" Chloe say and leaving her room, Rachel starts crying and thinks she just wantet to make things clear.

Rachel try to text or call Chloe but she dont answer, 5 hours has passed and Rachels feels soo sad and stupid, she gave Chloe some thinking time but know she wants to talk with her and go to the Junkyard, she know thats the only place her gilrfirend is right know. As she arrived she see Chloe lying at the black couch in there hide and seek smoing a cigarette, she knocks at one of the briks and ask carfully "Is it alright wehn i come in?" "You alredy here so?" Chloe say and a little smile across on the blonde lips, she walk over and sitting next to Chloe, 2 drags from Chloe later she turn off the cigarette and sit in an uposite dircetion next to Rachel "Hey I was thinking and I know you just wantet to help, im sorry that I was such a bitch" Chloe say and hug Rachel from the side over her tummy, Rachel rest her head on Chloes shoulder and smile "I even called my mom and she already talk with your mom right know, its just hard to belive that someone care for me this much" the blue haird say quietly. Rachel looks up and say full of honestly "Chloe Price I need you and only you, you are the love of my life and like I said just imige that you not be here longer breaks my heart, in the worst case I moved with you and youre mom, you know youre my everythning" Chloe let out a smile and kiss Rachels forhead, Rachel smile and get closer to Chloe. "Im sorry I just caint belive im so an imporant person to you, you know my past" "Shhhhh" Rachel cut Chloe of and they just styed like this for a while Quiet and just be very close to each other. "I love you sooo much Rachel, thank you for everything" Chloe say, Rachel looks up smile, stroke over Chloes blue hair and say "No Chloe I love you more, your my everything" and they share a long and lovley kiss. Chloes Phone starts to ring and her Mom said that all went well and they dont have to move out, Rachel gots a text massege from her dad, both smile at each other and hug each other, they know wahtever will come together they will handel it.


End file.
